psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Stahlberger (Psycho Series Character)
Medusa |age = 53 |gender = Female |occupation = |height = 5'5" (1.65m) |status = Alive |friends = Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (One sided) |enemies = Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Larry Abraham Jesse Ridgway Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Georgie Stahlberger |first = Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving |family = George Stahlberger (Husband) Emily Stahlberger (Daughter) Georgie Stahlberger (Son) Larry Abraham (Ex-boyfriend) Two unnamed brothers |last = FIGHT OR FLIGHT?! *PSYCHO UPDATE* |mentioned in = BREAKING POINT!}} Melissa Stahlberger is the secondary antagonist of the Psycho Series. She was once a close friend of Theresa's, until their downfall in later videos. Because of tradition, Melissa is considered an aunt to Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse. Biography Early Life Not much is known about her early life, however in high school it is revealed that Melissa had a traumatic relationship with Larry Abraham, which lead to them despising one another during the course of the Psycho Series.LIVING IN THE PAST! The Psycho Series Melissa was first seen in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving and a few months later she appeared with Jesse and Theresa reacting to the 2Girls1Cup video. She was also at the family's lake house in the Summer Vlogs, whilst here she can be seen with Jesse and his family in Psycho Dad Scares Children. Mid-way through LAYING THE GROUNDWORK! she appeared once again and seemed to be much nicer to Jesse, even giving him a birthday card, she also seemed more comfortable with the camera at the time, why this changed is unclear. Shortly before MEET AUNT MELISSA! she was mentioned distastefully by Larry and thereafter she is introduced properly, however this time she is much more nastier, drunk and hostile. She then goes onto appearing in TWO ON TWO! and LET HER GO! then MOVING IN w/ AUNT MELISSA! in which'' Theresa moves into Melissa's house. From here on out she becomes increasingly antagonistic towards Jesse, Larry and Corn, to the point of eventually banning the three from her house. When Theresa moved to her home, Jesse visited numerous times, causing his and Melissa's relationship to greatly deteriorate, which would eventually start to affect Melissa and Theresa's relationship aswell in A SLAP IN THE FACE!. This wasn't the biggest issue however, as Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. would eventually find and take an unwelcome visit to Melissa's home in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, where the two argue and fight. After this, Jesse, Corn and Larry think it's best Theresa moved away for the safety of herself and the fact that Melissa is a bad influence on her. Jesse, Corn and Larry had the idea to move Theresa next to Aunt Jackie's home in a small ranch house. At first, Melissa constantly criticized the home, telling Theresa she shouldn't live in such an unkempt home. However, finally, in OFF WITH MEDUSA'S HEAD!, Jesse, Corn and Larry convince Theresa to move, with Melissa being incredibly un-supportive of this decision. In THE FALLOUT! (PART 1) Melissa and Theresa, now disliking one another greatly, came to the small ranch, with Theresa's intent to live with Jesse. However, Melissa objected, telling them it wouldn't work, and in the end had a heart to heart talk with Jesse outside, she told him he just wants what is best for his mom. She then leaves, leaving a message on Jesse's car window that says I am Sorry. Melissa would later appear in DESPERATE MEASURES! Jesse had called and asked Melissa if he could visit Stahlbergers to discuss about job opportunities. Melissa agrees, so Jesse comes to visit. Melissa and George however, do not have open job opportunities for Jesse. Though disappointed, Jesse and Melissa both come to a shock when discovering neither had talked to Theresa in months. Melissa claims it made her feel better knowing Theresa wasn't just shutting her out. Knowing neither George or Melissa has a job opportunity for him, he turns to Georgie who eventually says there may be an opening and that he should come down to the work place. Personality According to Jesse, Melissa used to be a kindhearted woman and very likable, she even seemed to be very modest and nice in the 2Girls1Cup Reaction video However, when she is drunk, Melissa has a change of personality, becoming selfish, very feminist and arrogant to others, insulting Jesse, Jeffrey Sr., Uncle Larry and Corn, as well as not letting people speak during a conversation. Melissa is shown to be extremely encouraging towards Theresa divorcing Jeffery Sr. even calling him a "dick". She was also influencing Theresa to turn on her own son, even altering Theresa's personality to reflect hers going as far as to agree with Melissa on her thoughts on Jesse's YouTube career. Melissa often pokes people in the chest and gets in people's faces when provoked or angered, as evidenced in ''AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! and THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!. Melissa does not evidently realize that poking people in their chest can also offend the person, as well as bothering them by invading their space and touching them, as evident in the former video. Melissa appears to become more hostile when being challenged, as evident in BOILING POINT!, when Melissa and Jesse get into a heated argument with her constantly pointing at Jesse and making snide remarks about his personality and how he will become like his father. She also shows to be a bit violent when she is disrespected, such as slapping Jesse in the face in A SLAP IN THE FACE!. While she is drunk she is also shown to act childish when she throws tantrums and annoys people when she took Uncle George's Dominican Wine and shattered it on the floor after she refused to give it back. By her final appearance she felt nothing towards Jesse, causing Uncle Larry's trailer to be destroyed and even going as far to speak the words "I told you so." afterwards, meaning Jesse shouldn't have "fucked with her". Relationships Jesse Ridgway In the earlier vlogs and videos, it was shown that Melissa was nice and kind-hearted to Jesse. Ever since his parent's divorce, Jesse is visibly disliked by Melissa. She states that he acts very immature, and is constantly "whining". She is also very annoyed by his filming. She describes him as a twelve-year-old child that is not responsible. It is implied that Jesse and Melissa had a closer relationship in the past. Despite their tense relationship, however, Melissa stands up for Jesse against Jeffery Sr. in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, though she still comments on how he will become like his father, due to his father's behavior and being around him. The two briefly mended their relationship in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT! when Melissa opened up to Jesse after a heated argument with Uncle George. It's revealed that the reasoning for her brash attitude is to set up a facade to be strong for her friend, Terry. Unfortunately, the epiphany was swept under the rug for her and returned back to her old ways. Their relationship would later be greatly damaged further in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, where Jesse (along with Georgie) pulls a prank on Melissa by dumping a bowl of spaghetti on her head. This resulted in Jesse being kicked out of her house. The relationship is further strained in BOILING POINT! when she and Jesse get into a heated argument and Jesse goes as far as to call her an "asshole" and a "cunt". She then starts to accuse her of influencing his mother to drink and party, a trait that Theresa didn't have before the two friends were reunited. The relationship is incredibly damaged when Melissa slaps Jesse in A SLAP IN THE FACE! believing that it was justified because of how Jesse speaks to her and how he is trying to ruin her friendship with Theresa. Ever since the discovery of Jesse happening to be living in her woods with Larry's RV, this has caused some major downfall in their relationship, to the point where Melissa even begins smashing Larry's property inside the RV in THE DEVIL'S WOODS!. Despite this, Melissa tried making amends with Jesse by allowing him to stay for the weekend in EXTENDED YOUR WELCOME!. She also tried to extend his stay for a month, but only if he agrees to pay $1500 of rent, in which Jesse refused. However, when she found out that he had been taking her food from her home, this was enough to set her in rage, ending up smashing his TV. Things got even worse in NAIL IN THE COFFIN! when she threatens to call Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. to tell him about his whereabouts. Although she gives him one more chance by trying to fix Melissa and Theresa's friendship, it fails and Melissa begins to contact Jesse's dad, but Jesse smashes her phone in the process. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Jr. is one of the few family members in the Ridgway family that Melissa is very fond of. According to Melissa, Jeffrey Jr. is much better than his father and that he is handsome, also telling that he was different from Jesse, whom she does not seem to care for very much. She also describes him as a "hottie with muscles". Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Theresa and Melissa used to be best friends. They would often drink wine and attend country clubs together. Melissa would frequently talk Theresa into taking numerous shots, and would agree with pretty much everything she said. Their friendship became strained in A SLAP IN THE FACE! when Melissa slaps Jesse, believing that Melissa had no right to hit him even though Melissa believes he deserved it, despite the fact that Theresa stated that even if Georgie did something similar that she wouldn't slap him. After these events, Terry was shown to stand up to Melissa and even argue with her as well. In THE FALLOUT! (PART 1), They seem to have a very heated argument after the events of OFF WITH MEDUSA'S HEAD! and became no longer on good terms. This is furthered in DESPERATE MEASURES!, where Melissa states that Theresa has not been returning her calls. In NAIL IN THE COFFIN!, it was revealed that she got a new number and ends her friendship with Melissa in the process telling her that she "wishes her well". George Stahlberger George and Melissa, despite being husband and wife, have a visibly poor relationship. George states that Melissa locks him out of his own house frequently, and they often have arguments. They are often heard arguing while Jesse and Corn are in a different room. In ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!, Melissa stole George's wine, much to his dismay. When attempting to take it back, Melissa shattered the glass bottle, ensuring a loud argument, which resulted in George furiously leaving the room. In NOT MUCH DIFFERENT!, George and Melissa had a heated argument about the Christmas tree and Christmas tree decorations. George accused Melissa of destroying parts of the decorations, however, in fact, it was Jeffrey Sr. that destroyed them by throwing Melissa into it all. George then later said that it was all her fault because she made the situation worse by getting into a heated argument with Jeffrey Sr., which caused her to be plunged into the tree. Georgie Stahlberger As revealed in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, Melissa seems to favor Georgie over Jesse after having spaghetti dumped over her head by the two, even accusing Jesse of manipulating Georgie and continues to deny that the prank was jointly done by the two. In REPEAT OFFENDERS!, Melissa continues to disbelieve that Georgie helped set up the prank, even after Georgie admitted to it. Melissa claims that Georgie eats food on a ration-based system. In his recent prank video against his mother in ST PATTYS DAY PRANK!, Melissa has had enough with the constant pranks that her son has been playing with her and tells him that he's going to move out. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged/Stolen/Vandalised So Far Trivia *According to herself in ST PATRICKS DAY PRANK ON MOM!, Melissa and her family are German. *Melissa is one of the few characters to be seen drunk. The others are: **Theresa Abraham-Ridgway in MEET AUNT MELISSA!. **Larry Abraham in THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION! and THE VIDCON CREW!. **Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. in Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant. *Melissa is the only person who is visibly shown to hate Larry Abraham. *Melissa says in TAKING OUT THE TRASH! that she has two brothers. *Melissa is the second person to be described as being just like Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., the first being Jeffrey Jr. *Melissa and George's relationship can be seen as a reverse of Theresa and Jeff Sr's former relationship as it's shown that Melissa starts most of the problems. *Melissa seems to favor Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse, as shown in ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!. **More sexually interested into Jeffrey Jr. and his muscles, which seems to creep him out. *She has a tendency to speak on behalf of Theresa, often cutting others off mid conversation to press her opinion further. *Melissa has stated that she is an Aldi shopper, which is a German supermarket chain that operates internationally. References Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Fictional Characters